Harry Potter and The Fallen Guardian
by oghren
Summary: Something dark has hunted wizards for the longest of times and it was not until Merlin who was able to summon beings who could defend wizards from these creatures. Even though the darkness has not been seen for a few hundred years the "Guardian" summoning ritual is still done as a tradition. So what happens when the greatest light wizard is paired with the darkest of guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **Hello, this is my first fanfiction story, so please don't expect something amazing or anything. My grammar probably is not the best but I don't do a lot of writing of this kind. I've read a lot of stories on this site and finally decided to write one of my own and all I can do is hope it isn't too bad. I haven't seen anything like this so far on this site but who knows.**

 **Revised AN: I had to change a few things from how this chapter was originally set up but everything should be fine now. One major change I'm making is that Harry will be a year older so He'll be nine and Hogwarts letters come when children are twelve.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter at all. All rights are owned by J.K. Rowling.**

 **So I hope you enjoy the story and on with the show.**

* * *

Our story begins with a small 9 year old boy named Harry Potter sitting all alone by a tree watching the other children play in the schoolyard. He looks on watching the other kids play with each other but when he had tried to join everyone seemed to quit and move on to playing a new game leaving the poor boy by himself. For his cousin had persuaded *cough* threatened *cough* to leave him out of their games and not be his friend or something bad will happen. His cousin being a rather large boy and known for bullying, the other children instantly knew what would happen. This has been going on for a couple of years now and has lead to where Harry is now, alone. But today was his lucky day for something "magical" was about to happen to him.

' _Why can't I have just a little bit of happiness in my life_ ' Harry thought. ' _I understand my aunt and uncle treating me the way they do because I was just dropped on their doorstep and having to take care of me but why must Dudley ruin my life outside the house._ ' ' **Because your cousin is a jackass that's why** ' a voice suddenly spoke.

Harry's head shot up instantly and started looking around for the mysterious voice. "Who said that and where are you?" Harry asked while still searching for the source of the voice. ' **Wait you actually heard me? That's bloody fantastic! An end to the constant boredom of an almost one-sided conversation and the answer to your second question is that I'm in your head while at the same time I'm not** ' The voice answered. Harry stopped looking around and slightly paled. "So I've got voices in my head, great my Uncle is right, I am a freak." ' **No you idiot, not voices but just a voice, and you are not a freak but a person who is very special…. in a good way I mean. But you may want to quit talking out loud or people will really think you are crazy.** '

"Then how am I supposed to talk to you?" ' **Simply think it duh.** ' "Oh," Harry said. ' _So can you hear now?'_ ' **Uh yeah I can hear you, I mean I've been stuck listening to your thoughts since you were born. Even for a baby you had a lot of thoughts, they weren't understandable at all, those that were about your toes, but thoughts are thoughts.'** ' _So if you've been with me all this time then why haven't I heard from you before?'_ Harry asked. ' **Well the answer to that I guess is that I've finally gathered enough energy to actually contact you or your magical power is way stronger than the average wizard child.'**

' _What do you mean magical power? Magic doesn't exist.'_ The voice simply replied ' **Magic does exist Harry. Have you ever noticed things happening around you that were seemingly impossible when your emotions were running wild? Like something changing color, or things disappearing?'** Harry took a minute to think about if such things had happened before. He then remembered when he was running away from Dudley and his gang. He remembered how afraid he was of being caught by them and how he only wished to get away. The magical part of that memory was that somehow after that thought he somehow teleported to the roof of the school.

' **Yes just like that, your emotions were running wild and your magic reacted to them, it's called accidental magic and it's a common thing among magical children considering they barely have any control.** ' _'How do you know all this stuff if you been stuck in my head,'_ Asked Harry?

' **I've been around a lot longer than you boy and have seen many magical people before,'** stated the voice. 'Ok, so I really am a wizard then?' ' **yes you are a wizard. Or possessed by a demon. Which the demon would be me, but I don't think I'm a demon because I have no cravings for your soul... yet.** ' Atthis Harry grew quiet waiting to see if that was really true. ' **I'm joking, just playing a small probably terrifying in way, prank on you.'** 'So do all wizards have voices talking to them in their heads like you?' The voice finally replied after a moment ' **I'm unsure. I mean I don't have very many memories about myself before I started dreaming, well watching over wizards and such. I only remember snippets of my previous life which really sucks considering they aren't really useful, like at all.'** _'So what you're like a guardian angel?' '_ **Well guardian angels are supposed to protect people and you're the first person I've actually been able to talk with as far as I can remember. That and I find myself encouraging terrible decisions like a little devil that sits on your shoulder and whispers bad stuff in your ear. But for the sake of keeping you talking to me and not ignoring me I'll try and act like a guardian angel while also slowly corrupting/helping you. So really I'm gonna be your guardian demon. Deal?'**

Harry could only sigh and think that he would rather have a voice that kind of looked out for him than just the ramblings of a possibly mad (' **I heard that'** ) man. ' _Deal'_

 _'So if you're my guardian angel then what do I call you?_ ' ' **Hhmm you may call me William or Will for short. It's not my real name but I don't really remember my real one and I got a feeling I'm gonna hate it once I remember it.** ' _'Well it's nice to meet you Will, I hope we can be friends._ ' ' **Oh don't worry about that Harry because we're gonna be the best of friends, I guarantee it.** '

Thus Harry met his guardian "angel" who would help the boy get through the crappy hand that life played him.

* * *

 **So please review and tell me how it was. Decent? Completely terrible? Either way please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Hello, and welcome to the next chapter of HPGD, now I forgot to say this in the first chapter but there will be a moderate amount of cursing and violence/gore in this fic which explains the M rating. Another thing of note is that when the story began is after Harry's eighth birthday in September and for these first few chapters it's gonna follow cannon somewhat so hang in there please. But enough of that and let's get to reading.

 **Normal speech= "Hello"**

 **Thoughts= '** ** _Hello'_**

 **Guardian talking= 'Hello'**

 **Parseltongue=** ** _$Hello$_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and if I did then this would already have been in the original story. But all rights belong to J.K. Rowling and seriously why are you even reading this.**

 **xXxXxXxXxXx**

It's been nearly three years since Harry met Will. Since then Harry has learned many things from Will such as controlling his magic to do small tasks like levitate small objects or push and pull them. He couldn't practice these actions often out of fear of beating from his uncle. These actions weren't spell powered but just sheer control over one's magic. He also drilled into Harry a sense of good work ethics. The reason why was because as stated by Will " **You may not be able to do better than your lard-ass of a cousin out of fear of repercussion, but that doesn't mean you should not work hard at all at learning. So study hard and do your work, but when it comes to test just purposely fail.** " So Harry at least knew how to do his work and study for exams as there was no excuse for being lazy.

Those two things were probably the most important things he learned. However Harry also learned a few things he could have gone without knowing. As a guardian angel you think Will would have been someone who would rarely curse and was always nice. In reality he was completely the opposite. Will cursed quite frequently, particularly about Harry's family, and a lot of the names he called them were quite creative too. Another terrible thing was Will was kind of a pervert. Not in the sense of lusting after them but in admiring the beauty of the female form. The problem with this is that Harry was merely a child and when your "angel" was whispering things into your head constantly about women around him it can be slightly traumatizing. So Harry learned a lot of new colorful words and the beauty of women. Thankfully Harry did not pick up his guardians terrible qualities. He stayed well-mannered and viewed women as beautiful in a completely platonic way. However Harry is still a child and by the time puberty hits everything will probably change.

But let's get back on track. It was now Dudley's birthday and he was peacefully sleeping in his little cupboard under the stairs. Well he was until the whale of his cousin came literally jumping down each step of the stairs raining down dust on Harry's sleeping form. "Wake up freak, it's my birthday and I'm hungry, so hurry up and get cooking," yelled Dudley. Harry groaned as he slowly woke up to the large amount of noise his cousin was making. A small part of him wished one day his cousin would simply slip down the stairs and break something hopefully teaching him to stop jumping down them. Unfortunately he knew that his aunt and uncle will think he had something to do with it and would then punish him for hurting their 'Little Dudleykins.' Soon he left the cupboard and started on the feast of food that was an 'average' amount of food for the Dursley's breakfast. While Harry was cooking he tried to contact his only friend in the world, Will, by thinking 'hey you awake yet?' All harry got in reply was some snoring and the occasional perverted giggle from his "angel," if he could even be called that. Harry could only shake his head at his friend not even wanting to know what he was dreaming about. "Hurry up boy with that breakfast, today is a very special day and I will not have you ruin it," his Uncle Vernon bellowed across the room. Harry was soon finished with the cooking and started to bring the meal and setting it onto the table. But only a few seconds had passed before half of the meal had been devoured by his uncle and cousin. Harry truly had to wonder if the way they ate was a magic of its own. It wasn't until after breakfast was over and Harry was cleaning the dishes did Will finally wake up. ' **Ugh dude I had the greatest dream last night. But enough about that so how has the morning been so far?** ' Harry was relieved that he didn't have to listen to the guardian about his dream and replied 'the usual really. Get woken up abruptly by Dudley, told to hurry up with breakfast, and now I'm doing dishes before moving onto the daily chores.' In the background Harry could hear his cousin throwing a temper tantrum over not having enough presents. ' **That spoiled little bastard. I mean seriously, how much have they wasted spoiling him as if he is their god. Parents these days are too easy on their kids,** ' but it wasn't until after the words had left Will's mouth that he regretted saying them. He quickly apologized to Harry about his negligence only for Harry to say it was alright and it wasn't his fault.

Harry continued to do his daily chores until it was about time for the Dursleys to leave and go to the zoo, but to their misfortune Mrs. Figg was not able to take Harry today, so he had to come with them. ' **Yay, no crazy cat lady and her cats that are so totally not cats. I mean seriously man, the last time we were over there one of those things looked like it wanted to eat you,'** Will commented. Harry simply replied ' _the cat could probably heard you cursing it and its entire species inside my head and really just wanted to shut you up._ ' ' **I'm serious Harry, cats are evil while dogs on the other hand are awesome.** ' Harry could only try to ignore Will as he started to rant in his head about how "awesome" dogs were as the family and their charge rode to the zoo.

Finally arriving at the zoo and wandering around to the reptile area of the place. Once there he saw the sleeping boa constrictor and simply admired the creature. Harry always did like snakes for even when he accidentally disturbed them while doing garden work they never bit him and always seemed to pay attention when he talked to them. Harry was shoved from his thoughts as his cousin had run up and started to bang on the glass demanding the snake to do something. However Dudley grew bored quickly and left to look at the next unfortunate thing that caught his eye. Harry turned to the snake and apologized for his lousy cousin. But to his surprise the snake replied, _$No need to apologize human, I deal with the dumbest of your kind everyday$._ Harry stared in shock at the snake wondering if he really just heard that right. ' **Huh, you can talk to and hear snakes speak. Well that's a perfect example of magic if I've ever seen one,** ' Will supplied. Harry simply continued to stare and finally asked the snake if he understood him, while the snake nodded it's head and asked the question back to him. As Harry was shaking his head yes, his cousin came over and shoved him to the floor in order to look at the snake and the small whale started to bang on the glass more. The snake simply looked at the boy on the floor as if asking for help. Will suggested that they let it eat Dudley but decided against it after saying it would give the snake indigestion. The ebony haired boy was just simply staring at the glass intently wondering what he could do to it to help the boa. All of a sudden the glass disappeared, his cousin fell forward, the snake came out, and the glass reappeared. The snake thanked Harry and was off. The small boy then looked at his trapped cousin and laughed. Unfortunately his uncle saw him laughing and decided that, once they were home he was to be punished.

Now back at Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry was stuffed back into his little cupboard after a "light" beating, meaning nothing was broken thankfully, and was to stay there for the next couple of days. As Harry was getting ready to go to bed the last thing he heard was ' **Well for a usually terrible day of the year, you got lucky. You learned you can talk to snakes and got to see your cousin suffer a bit. I wonder if things are starting to look up from here on out.** '

 **xXxXxXxXxXx**

*A Few Days Later*

Finally being released from the cupboard life returned to the crummy normal it was usually. Harry had just gotten done with cleaning the kitchen when the mail came in. As he slowly sifted it into order he noticed a letter that was thicker than normal as if it was written on an older type of paper. Unfortunately his cousin stole the letter from him, only for his uncle to take it and burn it. However over the next couple of days the letters never stopped coming and it seemed as if they were coming in greater number too. Harry was just sitting in a chair watching his uncle fortify the house in order to keep the flow of letters from reaching him wondering what could have been in those letters that was so important that he couldn't even read them. Will kept guessing, and with each guess they became more and more unlikely. ' **I'm telling you it's got to be a letter saying you're head of some family and extremely wealthy now, but the only way you can access the wealth is that you got to marry an impossible number of girls. The rest of the letters are probably a bunch of marriage proposals. Imagine it Harry, a bunch of women just wishing to serve you**.' Harry could only shake his head at the crazed and perverted voice in his head and replied ' _Yaaa, no harem of women or anything, I'll be lucky if I can just find one girl to marry_.'

At this point his uncle had just got done blocking the fireplace but all his effort completely exploded in his face as the fireplace blew up with letters just shooting and covering the room. Thanks to the sudden explosion and the shock it caused, Harry was able to grab a letter and run off with it to his cupboard. Once safely there he opened up the letter and was quick to read it without even observing the rest of it. It stated that he was accepted into a place called Hogwarts. Before he could read further though the cupboard door was yanked open and his uncle grabbed him and the letter out of the cupboard. At this point there was a slightly crazed gleam in his uncle eyes that screamed madness as if these letters had dragged him over the edge. Vernon yelled out that they were packing up and going on vacation somewhere where these letters wouldn't reach them.

xXxXxXxXxXx

' **Seriously, you think your uncle would just let you read the letter, but nooo he just had to drag you all the way out to some tiny island in the middle of… where are we anyway? You know what I don't care but I do care that the only thing on this island is this incredibly rundown shack and it is constantly storming here it seems. To make it worse we have to listen to not one but two elephants in heat as we try to fall asleep. Seriously Harry just walk over there and drop something in their mouths and pray they choke to death then just-'** Will continued to rant before Harry interrupted. ' _NO! I will not resort to murder…. at least not yet so please just shut up, please.'_

After lying there for a bit Harry looked to the clock and it struck midnight. It was now officially July 31st. ' **Well besides the two loud asses, Happy Birthday Harry.'** Before Harry could even say thanks the door of the building was being pounded on as if it was being hit by a great force. By the time it finally fell down Harry and the Dursleys were completely awake as two large men walked through the now fallen door.

 **xXxXxXxXxXx**

 **AN:**

 **So uhh ya evil cliffhanger and everything. So please review and tell me how it is or where I messed up. Good? Bad? I should just give up and become a monk? Seriously tell me what you thought either through PM or a review. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Hello, so the other day I tried uploading this chapter only for a bunch of unnecessary stuff to get thrown in making it practically unreadable, but ya this the actual chapter 3. If you haven't already figured it out my update schedule will be pretty sporadic and all depends on my muse. Overall I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Normal speech= "hello"

Thoughts= _'hello'_

Guardian Talking= **'hello'**

Parseltongue= _$hello$_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling, I only own my own OCs and the strange plot this story will include.

* * *

The first man was huge having to stand somewhere around 12 feet tall and was about 3 times as wide as the average man. He had both long hair and beard that was black though it was grey in places. The second man however was a head shorter than the first but was a bit wider and looked more muscular. He had short brown hair and a neatly trimmed goatee with wisps of grey in it. As they came further into the cottage Harry saw that the first was wearing a large duster like coat on and it had a lot of pockets (If you haven't already guessed it is Hagrid so picture what he wears like always in the movies). The second wore what Harry guessed a fur skinned vest with no undershirt and his legs were covered in more fur and his boots were the same as the first.

As they approached Vernon leveled a shotgun at them only for the second figure to move at speeds that belie his size and crushes the barrels in his hands. As the Dursleys huddle further back from the two new arrivals Harry simply stays where he is right next to the fireplace. The first figure looks around looking for the boy who he had been sent to find while the second repaired the broken down door. The first figure looks to him and says "Hello Harry, look how big you've grown. Last time I saw you, you were nothing but a mere babe."

Harry just looked at the man curiously as he wondered on how the man knew who he was and eventually Harry was able to interrupt him. "That's all well and good sir but I don't know who you are and why have you come here?" The tall man looked sheepish and chuckled slightly, "ah excuse me, my name is Hagrid, Harry, and the man here next to me is my friend Alec." The second man, Alec, simply nodded toward Harry. "And We've come here to give you something and to wish you a happy birthday."

At that Hagrid started to fumble around in his pockets trying to find whatever he was looking for. After a good minute of fumbling Alec sighed and said, "left breast pocket in the pocket within the pocket, I swear you have too many pockets." Hagrid reached into the indicated pocket and pulled out a letter and a small box. He handed the box to Harry first, and once opened Harry saw it was some kind of cake.

 **'Well how thoughtful, he brought you a cake on your birthday, this is probably your best birthday yet.'** Harry agreed and set the cake down in order to open the letter which turned out to be another invitation to Hogwarts.

Harry looked towards Hagrid and Alec and asked "Hagrid what is this place called Hogwarts, and why am I invited?" Hagrid gave a simple chuckle and replied "Why Harry it's one of the most prestigious schools of witchcraft and sorcery in all of Europe, and you're invited because you're a wizard Harry, just like your parents."

Harry just looked at him as he took this all in. **'Well no shit you're a wizard, though it does cross off the other option of you being possessed by a demon, voice in your head notwithstanding. But still a school for others just like you, who would have thought?'** _'Well at least I know I'm going to have a place to learn how to control and cast magic.'_

Harry once again stopped and looked at Hagrid and asked about his parents whom he had been told that his father had been a drunk, his mother a whore and that they both died in a car crash. At this Hagrid grew red in anger and turned on Petunia and Vernon and started to berate them.

Afterwards he turned back to Harry and let loose a sigh and explained, "no Harry, your parents were two of the greatest and kindest people I knew, and they died protecting you." At this he got a far off look in his eye.

Before Harry could ask anymore question both Harry and Hagrid heard the sounds of something being devoured, they turned only to see Dudley eating Harry's cake. As Hagrid raised his arm with his umbrella in hand Alec shot next to him and stopped him. "You know that isn't a wise idea Hagrid and we've already made enough of a commotion so far, let's just grab the boy and go," Alec told Hagrid. "Come on I was simply going to give him the tail he so rightfully deserves for eating the cake like some kind of animal," Hagrid tried to justify his action. Alec just continued to look into Hagrid's eyes as they had a silent battle of wills which in the end Hagrid lost.

The large man simply sighed once again and told Harry to come with him, but before they could leave Vernon yelled at the boy to not come back home at all. Harry shrugged at his Uncle's remark and followed the two men out to the boat they came on. Halfway through the journey Harry turned towards Hagrid and asked "So where are we going?" Hagrid laughed and said "Why we're going to the one place where all Hogwarts students do their shopping, Diagon Alley!"

* * *

AN: So what did you think? I'm hoping to write longer chapters someday but I'm unsure when that day will be. Still if you got the time please drop a review and thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So hey, like I said last chapter, sporadic updates, for all I know the next can be a couple weeks from now. But that's beside the point. I've made a few changes to some of the previous chapters, mainly chapter 1, so if you would go back and take a look at it. But overall here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Normal speech=** "Hello"

 **Thoughts=** ' _Hello'_

 **Guardian talking= 'Hello'**

 **Parseltongue=** _$Hello$_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and** **all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Harry and Hagrid, Alec having disappeared once they got off the boat, and Hagrid reassuring Harry not to worry about Alec and that he'll see him again soon, arrived outside a dingy looking building in the middle of London. Harry looked around and noticed that people around him would simply ignore the out of place building as soon as they got close to it. **'Must be some kind of repelling charm or trick, though I don't understand how we can see it and it's our first time here?'** Harry agreed and decided to ask Hagrid.

The older man replied "It's a spell that keeps muggles from wandering into the place and the reason you can see it is because you're a wizard, Harry." Harry nodded and then asked, "so what does the term muggle mean then?" Hagrid started toward the entrance to the building as he answered "it's another term for those folks who are non-magical."

As the two stepped into the building Harry saw that it was just a regular bar looking shop, nothing magical about it really besides the strangely dressed people within the tavern. Hagrid walked up to the bar and called out to the barkeep who was apparently named Tom. Tom then turned to Harry once Hagrid introduced him and said "Well I'll be if it isn't the great Harry Potter in my place, well I'm honored."

At this point Harry started to feel dread as if he was about to go from being a nobody, which he was fine being, to a somebody that will have way too much attention. Before he knew what happened he was swarmed by people all wanting to shake his hand and talk to him. **'Vultures the lot of them, only wanting to get close to you because you're apparently famous for some reason, just another thing we will have to ask Hagrid later.'** _'Yeah, though I wish Hagrid would hurry up and save me so we can continue with our shopping'_ As if reading his mind Hagrid swooped in and started telling people to back off away from Harry. They soon did as the man asked and after a minute it was just Harry, Hagrid, and two men who wore turbans, though the second had a full wrap around his face.

Hagrid recognized him and introduced him "Harry I would like you to meet one of your professors at Hogwarts, this is professor Quirrell and his guardian Andras. They will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts in the coming year." Quirrell then looked toward Harry "It i-is a pl-pleasure to meet you y-young man, I look forward to teac-hing you this y-year." Harry simply nodded his head toward the professor though he felt a slight pain in his scar. **'I don't like the look of this guy or his buddy, seriously never get left alone with these two if possible you hear me?'** _'I read you loud and clear, though what is this guardian person Hagrid talked about?'_ **'Well the simplest way to get an answer is to ask Hagrid in a minute.'**

After Quirrell left Hagrid and Harry continued on their journey, after a stop in front of a wall in which Hagrid touched a few bricks and the wall started to open did Harry ask his question, "Hagrid what is a guardian?" Before Hagrid could answer Alec seemingly stepped out of the giant's shadow and answered for him, "I am a guardian, we are a group from another universe summoned to stop a force called the Darkness from feeding off of wizards for their magic. Each witch and wizard will do a summoning ceremony once they reach Hogwarts to summon forth their own personal guardian that will protect them from the darkness." Alec paused to for a second to let that sink in and continued, "however the darkness hasn't been attacking like it used to however it is better to be safe than sorry so the ceremony continues on." "So where did the Darkness come from?" At this Alec gained a sorrowful look to his eye as he answered "It came from our universe. We stood as a line of defense keeping it from this world however it was able to break through when we were at our weakest. That event in our history still affects my kind to this day. I'm sure once you get done with your shopping you can buy a book that goes over our history, I mean I'm sure you're not the only one who wishes to know more about the Guardians."

At this point the three came in front of large marble building that stood out from all the others. Hagrid turned towards Harry and said, "well Harry here we are, this here is Gringotts Wizarding Bank. It's the safest place to be right after Hogwarts of course." Harry looked closer towards the top and saw a phrase he recognized ' _Fortius Quo Fidelius, what an appropriate statement for a bank.'_ **'Ha, I told you studying a 'dead' language would come in handy someday.'** ' _I'm sure this is just a lucky coincidence, it's not like I'll be using Latin every day for the rest of my life, right?'_ **'Ya, you just keep on believing that, I'm sure Latin will absolutely have no importance in your new life.'** Harry could hear the sarcasm dripping from Will's statement and prayed he wasn't right in order to not having to listen to 'I told you so' for the rest of his life.

As the two giant men lead Harry towards the door the boy saw a somewhat small figure standing outside the door in golden armor and holding a spear big enough to skewer Harry. At this Harry thought it would be good not to stare at the figure anymore in order to not know what being skewered felt like. The three continued on into the bank and once inside the place opened up into a large marble hall that had long counters that had many stations where creatures that had big noses and equally large ears counted coins and were constantly writing, none of them even glancing up to see who had walked in through the doors.

Hagrid chuckled at Harry's curious gaze and said, "these are goblins Harry, they handle all wizarding currency, and can even exchange muggle money for Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. They are incredibly clever creatures though not overly friendly, so it's best not to get on their bad sides." At this they walked up to one of the stations and started talking to one of the goblins, "hello we'll be needing to visit Harry Potter's vault to pick up some money and I need to retrieve something from Vault 713 for Mr. Albus Dumbledore." The goblin simply looked up annoyed and said "key?" At this Hagrid started to search his pockets for said key. Before even ten seconds could pass Alec spoke up "Right breast pocket, the pocket within the pocket." He did not want to annoy the goblin even more with Hagrid's fumbling with his pockets. Hagrid retrieved the key and handed it over to the goblin. "Follow me," and the goblin started walking off through one of the doors not even looking back to see if the three would follow.

Harry was able to get a closer look at the goblin now that he did not tower over him from the counter he was previously sitting at. The goblin was about shoulder height on Harry, though his fingers and feet were longer very long, and the creature had white hair. Less than a minute later they stood in front of what could be called a mine cart, however it was clear that it was not large enough to fit both Hagrid and Alec. "So how are we all supposed to get down there," asked Harry. Alec looked at him and responded, "I'll simply disappear for a while, and normally Guardians are not allowed to go down to the Vaults without permission from the goblins." At this Alec stepped into Hagrid's shadow and simply disappeared. Harry figured he would ask later how Alec was able to do that. Now that everyone could fit into the cart they piled into it. "So how long is the ride," Harry asked and he immediately regretted it as the goblin gave a sinister smirk and gleam in his eye. "It'll only take a second," and at that the cart shot forward.

xXxXxXxXx

When they finally reached Harry's Vault, the boy felt slightly queasy though overall he enjoyed the ride. However, Hagrid looked about ready to be sick and told Harry to go on without him and that he would catch up. The goblin once again took the key and used it to open the door. As the door swung open and Harry got a look inside he was frozen by a large amount of coins sitting in piles around the Vault.

"Here we are Mr. Potter if you would go ahead and get what you need from your trust vault we can be on our way," the goblin said with a slight hint of impatience in his voice. The boy snapped out of his stupor and started piling the gold coins, or galleons as Hagrid had told him. **'You're bloody rich, rich I say, still it's probably best you not blow it all at once. Maybe you should start looking into investing it somewhere?'** ' _That can be done later, though I do wonder what the goblin meant when he said trust vault? I wonder if there are any other vaults that are tied to my family?'_

Once done Harry thanked the goblin and he missed the slight quirk of the goblin's brow. Once again they rode off in the cart to their next destination, Vault 713. As they arrived Hagrid got up and moved toward the door with the goblin. Harry was about to follow however, "You can wait there Harry, I just need to grab this and we'll be on our way." The goblin had opened the door with what Harry could have only assumed was goblin magic and before Hagrid could stuff the object they had come to retrieve Harry was able to catch a glance at it. It looked to be some kind of small package. ' **Wonder what that was? Maybe something of great power?'** Harry could only guess but ultimately it didn't matter for none of it was his business.

After that they rode back up to where they originally started and Hagrid started to stumble his way out with Alec reappearing to make sure his friend didn't knock anything over on his way out. Before Harry left he turned to the goblin and asked, "excuse me I'm sorry to say but I never did get your name sir goblin." The goblin simply looked at the boy and responded, "my name is Griphook Mr. Potter." At this Harry smiled, "thank you Mr. Griphook for escorting me and Hagrid to our vaults and I hope you have a good day." At this the boy turned to follow the two men he came with once again missing the quirked brow of the goblin. Once outside Harry turned to Hagrid and asked, "So now what do we do?" Hagrid, still slightly green, gave the boy a smile and said one word, "shopping."

* * *

 **AN: So that was the fourth chapter and one of longest yet. Hopefully I'm getting better at my writing though I would appreciate any constructive criticism that would help me down the road. So please drop a review and I hope you are enjoying this story.**


End file.
